


Royal Blood

by cyphermellow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphermellow/pseuds/cyphermellow
Summary: This is a world where we have been taught to live in peace with each other, even with those who are supposed to be our enemies. In the middle of an all-out war, alliances are put to the test amidst airs of betrayal; with loyalties, friendships, and love, hanging down by a thin thread.Welcome to Flevance, Year XXXX.I do not own One Piece, all its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Royal Blood

**warnings: sexual themes up ahead.**

The brunette sighs deeply as she finds herself contemplating her life decisions after being forced to attend, yet, another debutant ball. The soft and melodious tune from the orchestra could've helped her soothe the growing headache if it wasn't for the grating sound of one of the women surrounding her, her words so fast she could barely comprehend the amount of _information_ that was leaving her lips, as the other women limited themselves to laugh cheekily along with her and her words.

For Tatiana, this type of gatherings was always tiresome, but it was during times like today when she was forced to mingle with these type of crowd, that it became _especially_ worse. Because having to endure all the gossip— she was, _honestly_ , not interested in the least— made her regret carrying the burden of her last name deeply. Still, she wore a polite smile throughout their talk, keeping her lips sealed in false modesty.

But if she had to endure one more line about how Dracule Mihawk's recent lover was outrageously young compared to him, she was sure going to lose it.

"Wouldn't you agree, Madam— Is something the matter?" Someone asks, and she doesn't know who exactly, but she wasn't about to ask that.

"I apologize. I wasn't quite hearing you there. It seems my attention is required somewhere else." She smiles politely, but her words were meant to say. _I really couldn't care less about your empty talk._

"Oh dear," The widow Winship chuckled, behind her hand fan with a devious smirk playing on her lips. "leaving so soon, madam?"

"Just for some fresh air, madam Winship." Tatiana smiled. "After all, I still have yet to meet our generous host."

"I heard he's truly handsome!" A young Melissa, the heir to the Blackwood family, gasps with rosy cheeks.

"Flirtatious as a bee could be, isn't he?" Athanasia, the daughter to Viscount Druid, adds.

"Wasn't he older? Blonde?" Elise, the wife of Count Adam, asks out loud.

"Wasn't his son, the talk of town last—" And that was Tatiana's queue to leave this bothersome conversation.

Reality was she wasn't the slightest interested in the host of this party. She had come to keep up appearances, for the sake of her family's name, and continue to have a part into this rotten society, since, after all, being part of it, at the end had its benefits for her and...

The almost empty glass of champagne that was on her hand, was quickly left on the passing tray of a waiter as she made her way to a much more secluded area outside, away from the noise of blabbering people.

Tatiana sighs deeply and in relief, as the cold nightly air hits her skin, despite being winter it was unusually warm, something she was thankful for due to the design of her dress— and although the red and black fabric did accentuate her best attributes due to the corset constricting her ribs— it would've been bothersome if the air was a bit chillier tonight.

Her silent steps against the grass below her heels, as well as the ruffling of the leaves when the wind passes by through them, gave her some sense of serenity she hasn't felt for a while. And although she was still contemplating, rather fatally, how _being born was a mistake_ as her social skills were not the best, she had to admit the silence brought to her by the silent garden was rather comforting.

The moonlight was guiding her steps underneath the veil of the night, illuminating her path along with the flowers planted throughout the bushes, those, along with its reflection on the water fountain.

The music coming off from the ballroom could still be heard even all the way to where she was near a small gazebo, and she was sure that, by now, she was quite far. The manor lights were becoming as distant as those city lights she had a view of every night from her bedroom.

Tatiana's feet were beyond grateful to her once she granted herself with a small break from the tedious job that it was sustaining her body on top of those heels she was forced to wear to match her dress.

'Debutants' were a nice opportunity for ladies to mingle with those among their own age without necessarily becoming the center of attention. However, that made little to no significance to Tatiana, since wherever she would go, her presence would attract instantly undesired attention. It especially made her mad to know that her precious time could be wasted on better endeavors than pretending to be interested in the kind of idle talk and falsely smiles she would've to present herself with for the rest of the evening.

 _"Think about it this way, Tatiana..."_ Her best friend encouraged the frustrated brunette as she visited her during lunch hours earlier in the day. _"Go have a few drinks at the expense of those snobby rich assholes. If you relax a bit, don't you think you'll be able to get a better view of what you're looking for? Besides I heard—"_

"A wonderful night, isn't it?" Her train of thoughts is interrupted by the velvety voice coming from a handsome raven-haired gentleman as he makes his presence known in the small space they were both now currently occupying.

Tatiana couldn't help but think he was incredibly handsome. Everything from his chiseled jaw to his piercing grey eyes, to the mane of black, silky hair was attractive in her eyes. He was wearing a black military suit with details in gold, along with a sword on his hip which let her know he was probably part of the guards stationed around the manor.

"Indeed." She speaks out, her eyes glancing away from him mere seconds before they could come for her. The night was beautiful, indeed, and the cold air did soothe her tiresome thoughts just as her friend had suggested earlier in the day. "The peace and quiet are very much appreciated after tending to meddlesome affairs in that room." She finds herself smiling, a gesture that catches the raven-haired man's attention.

He chuckles. "I must agree with you, milady." He takes a few steps further, hands deep into the pockets of his tailored suit. _He must be, at least, an aristocrat._ She thinks upon further inspection of the details of his attire."I hope I'm not intruding on that peace and quiet you were seeking?"

Of course, he was. The meaning of peace and quiet meant for her to take some time off. Alone.

Tatiana feels tempted to send him away, it could be easy, she thinks. Yet, she refrains from doing so. Instead, she coyly smiles at him and says. "Not at all, sir. I am not one to forbid you of enjoying the pleasantries of this marvelous garden."

"I am more marveled by the lady's presence." He chimes in amused, hungry eyes looking for hers. "Is the ball perhaps not to the lady's liking?"

"I could ask the same." She smiles, leaning back on her seat by the bench. "Is perhaps the sir not enjoying the company?"

"I am now."

_Smooth._

"I could agree with the sir; if, of course, the sir granted me with a name to call him by."

His smile was delectable. "Law."

Tatiana couldn't hide her amusement. "Shall the sir be mysterious until the end and wants me to address him, by what I'm sure, is nothing but a nickname?" She ponders out loud with a smile to which he shakes his head in denial before approaching her slowly.

"I'm hurt milady believes her servant's name to be nothing but a nickname. I wouldn't dare to harm her knowledge about oneself in that way."

"I suppose not." She agrees and although she does try to keep herself cool-headed with him, she feels this need to seek him out, especially his response to questions burning at the back of her throat.

"Tatiana." Her name is like an expression of everything he holds dear, his feet are faster than his thoughts and soon he finds himself before her, her naked hand in his gloved one before his lips, cold due to the night air, deliver a soft peck into the exposed skin of her hand.

At the expectation of her last name through those wild eyes of his, she smiles back, eyes playful towards him as she replies. "I'm afraid if you were to know my last name you would hesitate to treat me in such equal grounds, _Law_. But it's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

 _She must be from an important family._ He thinks. _Maybe even bigger than his?_

"The pleasure is all mine, Tatiana-ya."

The touch of his lips against her skin, made the heart inside her chest to skip a beat at the sight of those gray eyes devouring her every possible thought. And although Tatiana recovers herself fast from that small shock, he doesn't fail to notice the effect he has on the woman before him, and he enjoys it, but _she_ fails to notice it.

He has figured, by now, that she's definitely from a well off family, the fabric of her dress looks and feels expensive to the touch, even from underneath his gloved hands. However, the lack of a companion, whether it be one of her ladies in wait, a guard, or even a maid, does raise some suspicions as to what her identity could be, to the raven-haired man.

_I'm afraid if you were to know my last name you would hesitate to treat me in such equal grounds._

"What could be intriguing your mind?" She dares to ask out loud after a few seconds of silence.

"You." He answers fast, shocking her with his answer.

And it wasn't a lie. The moment he had called out for her attention and those orbs of her had turned into his direction, the air that was supposed to fill his lungs felt robbed by the sight of her beauty. She was gorgeous.

She laughs softly, avoiding his eyes with ease. _At least for now._ "You flatter me."

"My words fall short to the kind of praises your beauty deserves, Tatiana-ya."

"Again," she speaks with a coy smile, still, avoiding his eyes which she's sure, are searching hers. "You flatter me."

Silence takes over them, momentarily, the only sounds to be heard, were those of the wind as it announced its presence as it went through the garden leaves, through the lengths of her hair, and the rippling sound coming from the water fountain that filled the void left in by their unspoken words.

"May I ask what drove your interest in as going so far as to attend a debutante ball?"

"What makes you doubt it was my interest in socializing?"

"Milady doesn't seem to be one to entertain idle talk."

_Really?_

"And what would you assume to be your role here if I am not one for such idle talk?"

"Of course, to entertain the lady."

"And how does the sir plan to do such feat?" The smile pulling at the corners of her lips can't be contained even if she were to try to stop them.

He smirks. "Do you know about the history of this manor, milady?" At Tatiana's confession for the lack of knowledge, regarding the history of this place he begins. "It is said there are a million secrets behind closed doors in the halls of this manor. Like secret passages that were used rather frequently by the lord of this manor himself..."

"And for what purpose would he have such things?" She finds herself rather interested in the words coming out of his mouth.

Law's smirk turns sinister, devious and his perfectly white teeth shine as he replies, sinisterly. "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

Tatiana _fails_ to notice the sinister tone his voice has taken, or the obvious implications in his words and simply states the truth. "I am not interested in gossip."

"What a unique piece of humanity you are, milady..." He smiles mischievously. "Showing such a distaste for things most women here practice as easy as breathing."

"I find your surprise rather late, don't you think?" Tatiana chuckles. "As you've seen, I'm out here, having a conversation with you instead of exchanging pleasantries with other women. I believe stating that I'm different than most women come out unspoken."

Law was pleased by her answer, figuring by now, that her words, did not lack any truth.

"That you are not, milady." He chuckles, amused by her words as well as her reaction. "But I apologize if I have disrespected your good name."

"No need. You have not done such a thing, I assure you."

After a brief moment of silence, his eyes take their attention away from her figure, glancing towards the starry sky above them both, through the glass ceiling, as he starts to speak again with a calm and relaxed complexion. "Let's just say the lord's quite mysterious." The smirk playing on his lips captures every bit of her attention as he drinks in the sight of her flushed cheeks and warm skin against his cold one. "As milady has said. Gossip is nothing but gossip. Granted, that gossip has given me a precious intel, like that of a shortcut to the main kitchen. Have you tasted the delicatessen they are serving today?"

Tatiana bites her lip, her stomach growling softly at the mention of food. "I, unfortunately, have not. Is the good sir changing that?"

"I most certainly am."

Tatiana's evening has become rather interesting, she thought so with a smile, as her impromptu partner extended his hand out towards her, helping her off the bench and guiding her out of the garden and into the labyrinths of the so-called shortcut he knew for the kitchen.

* * *

"I have to say that you are quite an adventurous woman, milady." Law suddenly muses out loud, a hidden smile in between his lips, that she does not take notice of due to the insufficient light coming off from the lamp in his hand, guiding their steps.

The labyrinths he had mentioned to her were dirty, lacked good illumination but that did not matter to her since the promise of food was involved. So after surprising Law by taking the lead by a few steps after he had started to apologize for the state of the place, she stopped short to glance back towards him and cheaply smile as she said. _"I just realized I do not know where we are going and my sense of direction is close to none, even worse in the dark."_

After that, Law only laughed a bit before taking her hand in his and guiding them both through the labyrinth on his knowledge alone.

"And why's that?" She asks, observing whatever the light illuminated for her.

"You don't seem to be afraid of roaming this passage alone with a man."

Her hesitation was non-existent. "Should I be scared?"

He laughs. It's amazing how his laugh is infectious enough to make her smile. She loves the sounds that leave his throat, she loves how careless and how _young_ he seems compared to what he must be while putting on a face around other people. As for Law's thoughts on the brunette, they are nothing but positive ones. He loves her sense of humor, he loves the fact she faces him head-on and doesn't seem to be the least affected by him.

It's new.

It's interesting.

It's fascinating.

And he wants to push it until it breaks.

"I don't see why milady. But you have to admit, it is certainly unorthodox for such a thing to happen..." He stops, making his usually gray eyes shine a beautiful _golden_ color even in the dark as they glance back to her for an answer to his unspoken question. "Wouldn't you say?"

Tatiana chuckles. "It is. But I think you should know, by what you have seen, that such things interest me not in the littlest."

He chuckles. "Fair enough. We shouldn't be that far from the kitchen by now. I do hope you have an appetite."

Tatiana smirks. "I'm starving."

Although the uncleanliness of the passage was expected, what wasn't expected was how lugubrious it felt, given Law's words on how it should be often used by the lord of the manor, she was expecting at least some good illumination but that was obviously nothing but a futile dream. However, relief washed over her features when Law stopped short in front of a metallic door, pushing it open as he guided her back into, some longed for, light.

The place was alive, given by the loud and busy sounds from the people working around the place, as any kitchen should be during an event like this. This is why she was starting to doubt the success of such a reckless plan, like his, since there didn't seem to be a chance for them to escape without getting caught, but, Law was agile, inventive, and soon had an answer for their problems.

"What are you planning to do?" Tatiana found herself casually asking, as she, with dubious eyes watched him suit up into a white service jacket, like one of the waiters upstairs before he proceeded to style his hair back, faking to be nothing but another servant of the manor.

"Here." Law whispers, taking his sword off from his belt and holding it out for her to take. "Be a dear, and hold onto this, milady."

"You're insane." Tatiana speaks. "You're going to get caught."

"Well, if that happens, I'll be treated for something like treason and face jail for leaving my post."

His words sound so close to those of a weather report when the actual implication of them was way worse than slight chances of rain in the middle of the week. He was insane but that didn't stop the smile from taking over her lips.

"What would milady like to taste?" Itching to be part of whatever this madman was about to do, she bit her lip in anxiousness before offering him a proper reply.

Was it possible for a handsome man to break the spectrum of what handsome meant and just utterly become even more handsome? Because he just did.

The lazy way in which he had pushed his hair back gave him such a different vibe from the rebellious locks in which she had met him earlier, something she could not say she hated, and the way his eyes seemed to be drinking her expression whole made her knees shake in anticipation of what this night could hold.

She had been completely absorbed into his looks that she had failed to notice how her hands had lingered for a moment too long on his chest after she had come to fix a few missed buttons on his vest until his chuckle left her with a blush of red against her cheeks.

Pulling her hands away, and looking away from his inquisitive stare she proceeds to answer, finally, his previous question. "I'm craving some dessert. Would the good sir have some good recommendations at hand?"

"I think I can find something milady will enjoy." His words were cocky, smirk ever too present on his lips as he took in her light embarrassment rather proudly.

"Then I will trust the good sir's advice."

"Good." He took her hand in his, delivering a swift kiss into the back of her hand before instructing her to remain hidden. Away from anyone's view before he ventured out, his last words lingering in her mind.

 _"Take good care of her, I've grown rather fond of it."_ It could be obvious he was referring to his beloved sword, but for some reason, it felt the other way around.

Tatiana's train of thought was going more than a thousand miles per second as she tried to keep in control her racing heart, hands holding the sword in between her arms with longing.

Never before had any man the effect he had on her, never before had she felt herself become so much of a wreck around someone's presence. It was a new feeling; one she could not say she completely detested.

"Tatiana-ya?" Came Law's velvety voice, pulling her out and away from her thoughts. She was slightly embarrassed to be caught off guard but quickly made work to recover herself as she proceeded to ask with a cheerful smile.

"Is something the matter?"

"I was about to ask that." He chuckles, pulling the white coat off from himself, and quickly disheveling his hair back to his original state as he requested for his sword back to place it around his waist with ease. "You seemed to be lost for a moment there."

"Lost in thought, nothing to be worried about." She politely offers a sufficient answer. "But did you encountered problems on your endeavor?"

"None." He offers her a smile, offering his arm to her, guiding her away from her hiding spot for her to notice the newly emptied kitchen, free of noisy staff but full of food. "Please choose to your heart's content."

"Should I ask why did the staff so conveniently decide to abandon their position?"

"Oh, it wasn't conveniently." He smirks. "I may have offered them a few persuasive words."

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes," he continues, reaching over for a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I can be rather... _persuasive_ when I want to, Tatiana-ya. You would be surprised."

Supplying themselves with a basket full of some small desserts, as well as some other delicious treats, along with a bottle of white wine Law had gotten from the cellar of the manor, which he had assured her, would be the highlight of her night.

The raven-haired guard guided them both through the back entrance of the kitchen which led them through the posterior gardens, and all the way to the private, isolated lake inside the manor. Tatiana couldn't help but be astonished at the view before her eyes.

The lake was beautiful, it was wide and the water seemed to glow as dark as the night, reflecting the moon above them both. The air was a bit chilly but nothing compared to what a true winter's night should feel like, especially after Law's jacket was draped over her shoulders.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not that cold—"

"Milady," he begins with a smile, hands deep into the pockets of his pants as he gazes over the water with longing. "Your words could hold a bit more of weight to them if you had not been shaking like a leaf."

Tatiana blushes at the embarrassment his words make her feel and pulls tighter into the piece of fabric washing away her trembling form. "I didn't even realize I was." She chuckles. "Thank you for your consideration."

"It's my pleasure."

"This is quite a beautiful place. Are you sure we won't get in much trouble for being here?"

"After raiding the kitchen is milady scared of a little adventure?"

"Afraid I am not." She chuckles. "After all, I can very well say you kidnapped me away from the garden after a little stroll. My word against guards should be enough."

"Oh really?" He smirks. "Your house name would be enough to get you out of trouble, huh?"

"Yes, it would." She smiles, turning around to face the mischievous smiling man. "You should be grateful that I intend not to since I'm _partly_ at fault since the sir is only trying to please me."

Law smiles, with satisfaction, as he walks closer to Tatiana, as she observes the way he kneels on the ground, pulling her hand in his before delivering a swift kiss into the back of her hand, once again, with his eyes looking up to hers when she breathes deep into the display of affection he grants her with, his thumb grazing softly the skin of her hand as she blinks away with heavy breath the anticipation in her veins.

_Not that he wasn't able to hear it though._

Once Law stands up, he has yet to still let go of her hand as he guides her through the field, closer to the beautiful yet cold water of the lake. The warmness of his gloved hand feels nice against her skin, she silently admits. Noticing how openly he's going on about flirting with her, something she doesn't dislike in the least after stating quite discreetly her interest in him. However, she wasn't about to sell herself so easily to no man.

And the sculptured Adonis before her, holding her hand, was to be no exception.

_If you are really interested in me, Law... I'm putting you up to good work._

"I'll lay a blanket for us to sit, would that be enough for you?"

"More than enough," she breathes out after he _reluctantly_ lets go of her hand. A small movement in her breathing that he doesn't fail to notice, and a smile pulling at the ends of his lips that she does so.

"Are you not cold?" She dares to ask, breaking the silence between them both as Law, expertly and swiftly fills the two glasses up with the rather expensive looking wine. After all, he was wearing nothing but a pale blue vest on top of what she thought to be nothing but a thin white shirt.

"I'm quite alright. I could not dare let milady catch a cold." He smiles, offering her a glass with a polite... "Here."

The wine is delicious against her tongue, not too sweet, not too acid, it was the perfect contrast against the palate of her dry mouth. She couldn't help herself but allow a few lewd sounds of pleasure to leave her lips in hushed tones.

"Is up to your liking, I presume?" He asks, glad of his choice. She nods her head and he chuckles softly. "I'm glad milady approves of her servant's choices."

"Much approved but this tastes rather expensive, I don't mean to cause you problems because of my presence into your evening."

"Nonsense." He chuckles, chugging back the contents of his own glass of wine. The taste's addictive against his palate, not as addictive as... "Nobody will miss an old bottle of wine. It's not as expensive as you think." He winks. "Here," he encourages. "Have another glass."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" He dares to ask out loud after a few drinks. The warmness of her skin, the redness of her cheeks, and her coy display of flirtation were all calling out to him, but he had been controlling himself since early hours of the day under the premise that he was no beast and, that of course, as history had proved, all this sweet and painful waiting for him, would only make it taste better at the end.

"I am..." She speaks out. " _Slightly_ warm thanks to the amazing alcohol you have blessed our evening with."

"Not that much of a blessing as you are."

"Careful..." She starts, pulling a smile off from her lips. "I might start believing all those words."

His touch is cold against her warm skin, sudden, but gladly received, especially when those suddenly naked, and tattooed, fingertips run along through the shape of her jaw, taking hold of it as he leans closer to his destiny. "I would be offended if you didn't, milady." He speaks out against her aching skin.

But before he can catch her in. She pulls away with a smile, eyes seducing him into her. "And I wouldn't dare to offend the man who has done me such a wonderful company today, would I?"

He's surprised, amused, and realizes, he isn't the only one playing this game of sitting their needs out. "Right...."

"I will have to admit..." Tatiana starts. "Your presence has granted me with much more of a pleasant time of what I had initially thought."

"Was milady expecting her servant to be dull?"

"Dull seems like a big word. Maybe... a bit too _tame_?"

He chuckles loudly, forcing her to let a small laugh of her own, the sound is intoxicating to the raven-haired man. "Well, was I?" He asks. "A bit too... _tame_?"

"Fortunately no, on the contrary, you have exceeded my expectations. Truly." She smiles politely. "I'm truly blessed the sir found me alone in the garden earlier this evening."

"The good fortune's all mine, milady." He whispers against her ear, taking one of her hands in his, again a kiss being delivered into the back of her hand, before he does the unexpected and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

Of course, she's surprised at first but soon enough finds herself melting into his touch, fingers lacing themselves with his as he devours her completely. She breaks for air momentarily, not an ounce of resistance in her body left.

"I apologize for my crude advance."

"Funny," she remarks, straddling his waist in a rather forward move. "You don't seem to be so sorry."

"It's because I'm not." He pulls her in again for another kiss, their movements starting out slow at first but growing hungrier as the time goes by, and soon it's not enough. Law's hands move softly against her _helpless_ form, groping her hips from over the layers of fabric that she dared to call a dress.

Tatiana's lower stomach felt as if it was burning from his touch alone, and though the contact of his skin on hers wasn't unpleasurable in the least, she still forced herself to break away from his lips. The remains of a faint smile were left in between her lips as Law's urges seemed to grow out of control with the way his lips were tasting the naked skin of her shoulders, teeth skimming with delight the perfect shape of her neck as she threw her head back in ecstasy, exposing the naked skin there right before his hungry eyes, a hunger that was further encouraged with the way she decided to move her hips against his.

The raven-haired man, though should've been surprised by such an audacious move, finds himself instead amazed by the lascivious and _slow_ movements she leads against him. The friction feels nice, he admits, but that soon, also comes in to be, insufficient, not only for him, to quench the growing desire pumping in their veins.

He felt almost like an addict tasting his favorite poison after being denied it for so long. And so long it had been, which is why when he saw her he knew he had to have her. The thought of drinking her whole was consuming his thoughts.

Law had been dying to get a taste her lips ever since the first moment he had laid his eyes on her inside that crowded ballroom since he had noticed the boredom filling her gorgeous eyes as the other ladies chatted away with what he was sure were nothing but empty conversations; that had been the moment he found himself entertained enough in this dull party of his, that he was forced to, not only host but to attend.

And although Doflamingo had told him he would find himself regretting his lack of attendance tonight. He had dismissed his advice, yet, curiosity still had made him arrive fashionably late into the party, out of mere curiosity, beyond all. All the young girls had already presented themselves into society and were dancing the night away with their chosen knights, some of them had been already infatuated with some of his fellow _friends_ as well.

Law smiled dully as one rather _mature_ woman dared to approach him with nothing but every intention of dragging him into her bed. But after _she_ had innocently caught his attention, there was no way he would be settling in for less than her, and there was no intention whatsoever into Law's agenda of entertaining some mediocre society hag-like the one rubbing her chest against his arm.

So as he quickly disposed of the sleazy prostitute posing as a duchess, he started to follow her. The nameless beauty is still trapped, still incredibly bored. He found it quite... _adorable._ He had to admit; the way she would pretend to smile and follow along the empty lines of her circle of... _friends,_ was amusing to the raven-haired man, as he traveled along with the room, making empty conversations and greeting guests he wasn't interested in dealing with in the first place.

He was a witness of the moment she freed herself from those harlots and started to make her way in between the crowd; he was calm and collected as he allowed his face to show no part of his interest towards the woman as he followed her every step with his eyes from where he stood up.

Her long curls fell down her back and the view of her breasts, constricted by the fabric of her corset, highlighted by her dress was driving him insane. He wanted her and he was going to have her.

That's why he had followed her.

That's why he had ditched his _own_ party for.

For her.

Because he wanted her.

And finally...

He was having her.

Law's fingers tangle themselves into the locks of her, previously styled hair, as he pulls the black silky ribbon from her head, allowing the beautiful locks of hair to fall even further down her back. _She's intoxicating, she smells divine, I want to be inside her, I have to have a taste, **now**. _Law's rough hands pull on her hair, forcing a grunt to leave her throat as her throat is now exposed to his delight.

The view was enticing on its own with Tatiana's heavy breaths disappearing into the cold air of the night, looking helpless in between Law's arms as he bathes in the smell of her arousal seeping through her skin.

The view of the valley of her breasts, which was almost presented to him as a gift, was mouth-watering and Tatiana found herself enjoying, more than expected, the attention he grants her with; she wasn't showing him any signs of reluctance or hesitation when she decided to straddle his waist, confident enough on the fact, that if he were to engage in some more... _shadowy_ desires, she still had control of the situation, after all, she was a—

"I'm surprised you can delight me with such a sweet and delicious voice, Tatiana-ya..." He smirks against her cleavage, teeth sinking in, _playfully_ , into the supple skin of her breast. "Perhaps I should press on for more, after all, it's sweet music to my ears."

"Are... are you going to apologize for your 'crude advance' again later?" She mocks him out and he's nothing but aroused at her words, meant to tease him for his actions.

"What for?" He asks rhetorically with a smirk so full of himself as he adds. "As I said, I'm not sorry."

Tatiana can't help herself from laughing softly as she continues to be a shower in by his touch, as she feels herself become more of a mess in between his arms due to the lack of touch she was beginning to feel in... _certain_ areas. She's aroused, there was no way—or reason— to deny that anymore, and the way Law latches his lips against a certain spot in her neck had her clinging with trembling hands to his strong back, wishing her nails could leave her mark against the skin there.

Her reaction to his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her neck was immediate, he figures, by the way, her lips let it slip the gasp of pleasure that takes over her senses. A sound that makes Law's lower half twitch in anticipation. He could hardly wait anymore.

"I love those little sounds of yours, _darling_. Why don't we—"

 _"Miss Tatiana! My lady! Where are you?!"_ A voice calling for the woman in his arms made him still in his movements as he watches her recover from the previously flushed cheeks he had caused.

**No...**

"No... No, no, no, no..." He pleads, trying to capture her lips back with his, his eyes glazed over with desire, trying to compel her to stay here, with him. " _Stay_. **Ignore him**. Stay with _me._ "

This unknown presence calls for her again, this time louder, closer, as her name is shout with desperation. And Tatiana assumes by the fact he's now showing himself that her playtime is over, _unfortunately,_ just whenthings were about to get interesting...

Her eyes look into those of the man beneath her, she's frustrated at having to be separated from him, devastated, if she's honest, and displays it in the way her hands reach out for his face as she leans down and steals one final kiss from his lips, biting his lower lip out as she breaks through the sensitive skin—one final time— before standing up and calling back for her guard, announcing her presence to him.

Law's mood falls fast, after all... _His dinner was ruined_. He grabs her wrist, in a final attempt to stop her from leaving, a move he could've never, in a million years, pictured himself doing since he wasn't the type to beg for a drink.

"...I can't. He won't leave until he finds me."

**_He could end it now if he wanted. He could... But then..._ **

"Your fiancée?" He asks. She laughs, preciously and softly, shaking her head no.

"Do you think me for the kind of woman to do this when I'm to be engaged?"

"Will I see you again then?"

"I wonder..." She muses. "If fate allows it." She drags her words out, looking down into the hand, he's still, currently holding. "We shall meet again."

Her hand slips from his naked one as she leaves him behind and he only hears the faint chatter of her attendant, chewing her out for leaving from his line of sight as their vibrant voices become nothing but whispers into the wind when the distance between Law and them grows out wider.

It's only then, when he's completely alone, that he realizes, _finally_ , he's angry. **Livid**. Usually, gray eyes turn gold in anger underneath the moonlight as it shows nothing but frustration at this evening's development.

He could've taken her! He could've made her his.

 _So,_ _why didn't he?_

He concluded that it was because it was his desire to have more of the brunette than just a flimsy taste of her body. Women would usually be very forward with her advances towards him; it was those same women, the ones who would usually fall prey to his charming ways faster than he would've liked, the ones who tasted the worse. This is why he was attracted to her interest in him, but her ability to play coy around him.

She was a mystery to the raven-haired and he liked that challenge, especially why now, he was convinced having her once—having her fast—would have not been enough, not with the vixen he has set his eyes on.

He can only think of how deliciously she will taste on his mouth as she comes undone in between his arms, as he drives her into the corner of ecstasy with his hands, as he finally sinks his fangs deep into the smoothness of her neck.

The faint smell of her scent was still lingering in with him, even after she has left, becoming intoxicating on its own, it was driving him mad. It was as if she was still here, tormenting him, as if— "What's this?" He asks softly, to no one but himself, when he brings out the piece of that silky material she used to hold as a ribbon on her hair.

He must've, unknowingly, kept it.

He could feel her still, he could feel the skin of her shoulder where he bit her playfully, his teeth playing with his food had cost him dear, but it had felt incredibly good. The way she had tried to keep those mewls of pleasure hidden away from him, needlessly, was still ingrained in his brain. _Fuck, how he had wanted to fuck her raw against his sheets, take her immediately when she started grinding her hips against his._ He wants to be deep inside of her, destroying her being complete until there's nothing left but the thought of him.

The night was cold and silent, nothing but the sound of his belt coming undone accompanied him as he fiddled with his underwear, pulling himself free from the constriction, the fabric had over his cock, before allowing his currently warm, naked, tattooed hand to coat the straining shaft of his dick, as he pleasures himself with thoughts of _her_ and the silky ribbon in between his skin.

He thinks back to the way she had straddled his waist, to how she had bit her lip to keep the mewls of bliss that threatened to leave her lips as he played her body according to his needs, or how she had clung to the locks of his hair with desperation as she teased him with unfiltered ecstasy _._

His movements start to speed up, he's drunker by the second in her scent, in the way he imagines her to be on her knees drinking him whole, asking for more, he imagines the way she would whisper his name as she comes undone all over him, he closes his eyes and pictures those breasts of hers trying to smother him into an early grave as he moves his hips relentlessly against her core.

He thinks of that last kiss she stole from him, needy, violent. And then he comes undone with the picture of her eyes glazed over with desire, cursing whatever had separated them just mere minutes ago.

Bloodlust was running through his veins as his eyes started to glow deep in that shade of **red** he never before allowed himself to fall, he could feed out, but the frustration of knowing no one would be satisfying him as good as she was devastated and annoying to the raven-haired.

He had to find her.

_"If fate allows it we shall meet again."_

Fate, huh?

He has, since time ago, stop to put his fate into the hands of unknown beings. He paves his way and fate with bare hands, and his fate was to be bound to that brunette, named Tatiana, he would make sure of that.

He would play the part of the hunter if he had to, just to catch her, just to taste her, just to have her.

And he wasn't going to let her go. Not until he got a full course from her. Not until he was completely satisfied. Not until...

* * *

"Welcome home, lady Tatiana. Would you like for me to prepare dinner?" Maya, the head maid greeted the brunette as she returned home from the _festivities._

"No, thank you, Maya." Tatiana smiles politely. "I'm not hungry, but I think a light snack will do for both of us."

"I suspect then that Duchess Roronoa will be joining you this evening?" Tatiana gave a quick nod of her head before the maid quickly nodded her own head in understanding.

"As you wish for, ma'am." Were her last words before she finally left the room to tend to her madam's request. The room was quiet for a moment as Tatiana took care of changing her clothes. Although maids would usually help dress her in the day, and usually help her get off her dress by nights, lately she had been declining such help, at least at nights like this.

She had barely covered the marks on her neck, breasts, and shoulder, left by _him_ ,when her best friend bursts in through the window, eyes gleaming in gold and her attire dirtied by her nightly activities.

"So...!" Her best friend starts almost immediately after making her presence known, kicking back against the chair. "How was it?"

Tatiana holds a hand over her chest, surprised by her presence due to the suddenness of it as she takes in the droplets of blood tainting both her friend's skin and attire. She, however, did not seem to be the least disturbed by it.

"Why won't you use a freaking door!?"

"Easier through the window." She shrugs. "Besides...! Wouldn't your maids freak out if I arrive covered in blood?"

"Who do you take me for to hire such weak people?"

"True." She shrugs. "Will do so next time... If I remember, of course. So... how was it?" She asks again.

This time, Tatiana replies to her friend. "Good, I guess." She then smiles as she remembers Law. "Actually _really_ good." She chuckles softly. "Was the search successful?"

"It was, although we were hoping to capture some of them alive... That, unfortunately, could not be possible."

"It's quite alright." Tatiana dismisses her friend's worries. "Don't worry too much about it. It's more than enough you managed to get inside that auction house."

"I guess..." She trails off, shedding a few layers of her tainted clothing away before she asks again. Curiosity eating her away. "You seem... _happy_... Found something good?"

Tatiana chuckles. "Do I seem that way to you, darling?" She nods her head. "Huh... I guess I did. There's a change of clothes for you in the top drawer of that dresser, although I guess you will be taking a shower first?" She, once again, nods her head.

"So what is it? Out with it, you got me in suspense over here, woman!"

A knock on her bedroom door stops the brunette from continuing her story. On the other side, Maya stands, balancing the plate in her arm as she's forced to open the door and place the metal tray with snacks on the table for them both to enjoy.

"Good evening, Duchess Roronoa."

"Oh, come on, Maya!" She groans. "I told you! It's Anna. That title is just for show!"

"Still, you are a Duchess, ma'am."

" _Blergh_ —! Come on, Tatiana, support me on here!"

"She's right though, darling." The brunette laughs as she digs into the treats her maid has prepared. "You are a Duchess." Her friend still remains to throw a tantrum as Tatiana dismisses Maya's assistance for the night before turning back to Anna.

"As I was saying..." Anna stops her pity party. "I found a new toy." She smiles wickedly and before her friend gets to ask the meaning behind her words, she adds. "And his **name** is Law."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, a multi-chaptered one, though it’s my original plan to keep this short... we’ll see how it goes. Regardless.. enjoy!


End file.
